The Sun and The Moon
by JINKIsscoobydoo
Summary: Sam and Dean's 'special' little sister Mary's fate is intertwined in an ancient prophecy with the suicidal 2,000 year old vampire, Godric. Not if Sam And Dean have anything to say about it. Mary/Godric Mary/Oc sister fic. True Blood/Supernatural crossover. Rating is subject to change in the future. Godric & Mary's POVs Supernatural Season 5 AU/ True Blood Season 2 Timeline
1. The Prophecy

The Phoenix shall rise from the ashes

The Nosferatu shall bow before it's flames

And together they shall lie

This union, Armageddon

A child of unspeakable evil; the anti-christ

Another of purity; the savior

A battle across the garden of Eden

Earth the playground of the sun and moon

The gardens shall parish

A Heaven on Earth

It has been written.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:

So, first I want to say welcome to my story! I'm not sure how long this series will be but I'm hoping if it is well received that it will be quite long. Second, I wanted to point out my OMC Wren was pictured as Ansel Elgort, which is why there are height related things in this chapter. As for Mary, I still haven't quite gotten a solid actress in mind for her, so she can just be up to imaginations. Thirdly, this takes place where there is an appending apocalypse in the supernatural universe, so I am trying to integrate both universes, which has been a challenge. So, if I get anything wrong or anything sounds off, let me know in a review or message and I'll do my best to change it, cause I have read this thing like a bazillion times and as we know it's hard to find the mistakes in your own writing. Also, I am writing a prequel to this book set in only the Supernatural universe, with some small things like the outing of vampires being added in, and having Mary be the voice of it and also mixing in a few chapters from the brother's POVs. That will be called Little Lamb and the first chapter will be out in a few days. So, if you are interested look forward to that. That's about all, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

GODRIC POV

Blood cover the walls, something of a nuisance, but when feeding-especially like rabid animals that tends to happen. It was disgusting. 100 years ago and I would have revealed in it, even been aroused by it. What once I was is no longer and I fear all are beginning to notice. Not fear of them casting me out, or condemning me to the true death-god knows I of all vampire deserve the true death for my sins-but that it would do nothing at all.

Humans, they were something of beauty. Savagely, it took me 2,000 years to come to such conclusions. It saddens me that none else have thought in this manner, even ones older than I have retained their uncultivated behaviors and hunt humans for sport.

A room such as this just proves it . The bodies littered the floor, carpet that was once a beautiful cream is now covered in a thick layer of coagulated blood.

I grimaced inwardly, yet my face was hard as stone. Though even I could not hide the disappointment in my underling, who sat idly in a chair suckling his fingers as if he were a newborn baby nursing hungrily at his mother's breasts.

"Underling. It is time to go."

I gave him no room to question and departed the room. The smell that was once so alluring was now pungent and sickening. The only thoughts running through my mind were of screams that were sure to have come in panic and hysteria from that room. What those humans must have felt in the face of death. If my heart beat, it would ache for them.

In a single thought I was back at my nest, one I shared with my subordinates. Though both I trust duplicitously, I can't help the disgust I feel at their animalistic feeding. though Isabel, my sweet Isabel, has evolved quite well. She harbors compassion as I do for the humans, even taking on one as a companion. But as I look to my underling, Stan, it is in those moments I feel as if I am witnessing the true monsters that are our kind. Walking monsters of death as I have come to view myself, if not all vampires.

But it was also in these moments, such as this, my underling blood stained and smiling with deep satisfaction that I regret my very existence. It was also these moments were I began to wonder how and when those thoughts of unadulterated disgust with our very existence began. But most of all it brought about memories of the monster I once was. A true evil among the beauty around me and I defilled it for all those centuries. It's almost funny how only a hundred years and a few words can change your perspective.

* * *

_1909, New Orleans_

_The never ending pitter patter of heart beats flowed like a symphony. As if every beat was a bass line of a song, like it could carry you through the haze, bring you deeper into the drug of words flowing from the singer's lips and descend deeper and deeper into burning lust. In other words, magic. But, it's as to be expected from the infamous New Orleans. Just the smell in the air and you were hooked, like a fish drawn to its death by a squirming worm drowning under the water._

_I could rip every beating heart, stop the pull, the familiar ache and burn in my throat and fangs to have that delicious blood running down my throat. But I refrained as there were pressing matters and apparently no time for snacks._

_A voodoo priestess by the name of Ms. Labo expressed to me that I must be so kind as to visit her, and how she's uncovered a secret for my ears only. I have to say, it did peak my interest. However, Ms. Labo did not need to know such details. Besides a random voodoo priestess didn't get the benefits of getting more than a quick ear shot and I would be on my way to more interesting attractions. Like draining the pretty dark haired minx in the corner who seemed oh so mouth watering._

_If it weren't for luck on her side that a 2000 year old vampire was the one to catch her delectable scent, well then the authorities would be finding another "accident" in an alley. It seems vampires are getting sloppy and lazy now a days, they don't even bother to hide the marks or implement a plausible explanation._

_It was even a wonder with all said accidents, why people still have the courage to be walking out in the dark anymore. Let alone turning off their lights at night. But humans were stupid creatures, deserving of their sorry fates because, they were nothing but food. Like a harvest, set for us vampires who should not be hiding, afraid and rejected into the darkest recesses of their minds like fables to scare children._

_It sickened me for my children and I to be cast in the shadows while humans prance and sing their songs._

_However, I was not some sanginista lap dog. My belief of humans as food was based purely in experience, not a illogical book with "guidelines" and God. Purely survival. Humans were our way of surviving. You can fight it, you can ignore it, for a while. But eventually you have to give in or die. I'd rather eat humans all day than die just to protect them. I am a vampire after all. Wasn't that the point of all this, survival? Humans were food because they had been food from the beginning of time and they would continue to be, if the constant reproduction didn't speak it's volumes. They would never run out or Croatian. Cattle, if you will. I believe a renaming of humans is in order._

_"Mr. Godric?" A dark skinned girl with black as night hair stood before me. I could smell her fear before I even looked upon her face and a satisfied smile graced my lips. So she was aware of my kind. I'm assuming she must be a priestess, though she looks barely over the age of 14. However that wasn't saying much, I still looked as that of a child, unsuspecting to most._

_I stared at her, I could feel her discomfort and fear wafting up to my nostrils and had I still been young I would have drank her dry right then. But for now, I just nodded._

_"Right this way." She lead the way into the very back of the building and down to a basement. The walls were of pure dirt. It was almost as if walking through a tunnel. I never liked tunnels, however they didn't bother me as of my turning. When I was human I knew tunnels as if they were friends. Sometimes being stuck down in them for extended months._

_I was human then, a scared and fragile one at that. Now I could walk out in a blink of a human eye, no fear of being trapped down inside forever._

_The girl was walking very slowly, almost to the point of me walking on her heels. That bugged me to no end, but I elected to stay patient as I didn't want to voodoo priestess to no divulge this 'only for my ears' secret for my impulsive behaviour of draining her young priestess in training. I had concluded she was just a student by her repugnant fear that experience priestesses didn't posses. They knew they were strong and could easily protect themselves if a vampire decided to eat them for dinner. Even if it would do little for a vampire of my 2,000 years, it could still sting or stun me a little. Enough for them to escape._

_I smirked. The chase did sound appealing. But, I had already set my sights on a certain dark haired woman above us. My mind is not an easy feat to change._

_Finally we had come to a door. There was a distinct chanting behind it and I could only imagine what I would see once I walked inside. I have witnessed many things, but when it came to voodoo I always felt a strange sickness. Like they were always ready and waiting for me._

_The black as night haired girl opened the door and a gust of wind danced around me._

_"You've come, nosferatu." Said a thick african accent in the pitch black room. I smirked at whoever was hiding in the shadows. I haven't been called by that name for centuries. It's usually just monster, beast, or the occasional demon. All I have grown very fond of._

_"Couldn't pass up a secret." When you get as old as me you think you've found them all out. However, with the prospect of a new one, I figured I'd at least check it out._

_The only light in the darkened pit was a small fire illuminating only the center. Even with my heightened senses there was not even a single outline of a body, making me wonder where her voice came from. And it was in that moment that the fire blazed and a demonic face blasted from it, headed straight towards me and the child. She yelped but otherwise stood her ground. I didn't even blink._

_"Come inside, nosferatu." Said the voice again as a shadow slinked around the walls of the dark cave. Instantly I was in front of the fire, watching it dance, at this the child shrieked and covered her heart._

_"I've come. I believe you owe me what you have promised and I shall be on my way." I was growing bored and teetering on the verge of starvation just in that short time it took to get down here. Boredom is an unfortunate side effect of immortality. I've learned to master mine, but there were still times I let it get the better of me. Like now. I was growing incredible impatient with these voodoo games._

_"I owe you nothing of the sort nosferatu, as it is you who owes me." She hissed as shadows began to eclipse the fire on the walls. I look around to find the source, however, there is nothing but this pit of fire. "I have the key to your salvation. The prophecy for your ears only."_

_Prophecy? I never pegged voodoo priestesses for religious zealots. I thought I had heard every prophecy there was. Yes, I was intrigued. But prophecies bore me. Also, why would I need any knowledge about said prophecy? It wasn't as if it was about me? I've never heard of my kind in any prophecies before._

_"Salvation? I have no need. I am very comfortable with my soul." I speak to the darkness. I smirk._

_"Ah-ah. I have friends who tell me otherwise. They tell me, you are a monster. They say you to be the other half bringing about the apocalypse. They say you be knocking boots to bring the end of days." She hisses like a snake, the words sounded as if they were being whispered in my ear, yet there was nothing there._

_"Is that what this prophecy states? I fuck and that ends the world? I have fucked many and the world has not burned." I was almost laughing. That was obscured._

_"No no deary. This be a special kind of human. This be the Phoenix. She be rising from the ashes, be singing the song to all the nosferatu, but you shall be taken the call." She almost sang._

_"The phoenix are fables. They are no more than angelic vampires told to children about immortality without being damned. __In my 2,000 years I have never crossed one. _But, let's say you are right. Since you believe the nosferatu is me, who is the human?" I decided to play along with her game.

_"She be calling soon. She will be beautiful, young, and a warrior. She'll taste like the sun you been missing for millennium. Her song be special for only you. You will know and she will too. There be love in your cards nosferatu, soul mates they say." she sang. "Me friends down below say God has favored you. You be the Moon and she be the Sun. You collide and we all die." The fire dispersed and the room is thrust completely in darkness._

_In the quiet was a whispering chorus of voices against the walls, singing eerily, 'Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow.'_

_I stood there, her words replayed on a loop inside my head. A human. There have been many humans. None were special. They were food._

_My thoughts about this make believe prophecy I like to have said ended the second I stepped foot out of the tunnel and the refreshing smell of blood overpowered all thought. However, even when I found the dark haired woman and feed to my hearts content that night, as the blood ran down my throat, the priestess words wouldn't end._

* * *

Present Day

My thoughts had consumed me. There was a party around me, inside my nest and yet I was not attending. My underlings have grown fond of throwing them and I have grown fond of my underlings. They were free to use this home, in which we share, as they please. I will not stop them. They have not lived as long as I have. The joy of parties has not worn on them yet.

I watch Isabelle dance in glee with her human, and a small part of me, which can still feel much of anything, is happy for her. The way they look upon one another is breathtaking, that is if I could breath. I was unsure if that small part consisted of pure happiness for my underling or in some part jealousy.

All those years ago I was promised a human companion. Yet, here I stay, alone. Of course, it wasn't much of a promise as a voodoo priestess isn't the most trustworthy of specimen. However her words to this day have still not left my thoughts. I have not heard this beautiful siren song she speaks of and am beginning to believe that the information provided was wrong.

The music danced as the bodies before me. The songs began to sound the same when you got to be my age. Numerous women and men asked for my hand but all I pitied them was a smile and my head a slight shake of my decline. There was no pull or call like Ms. Labo had said and so my interest was quickly doused. I was beginning to think this prophecy that over the years began to plague my mind as truth was nothing more than the fable my younger self once believed. I have sat here a hundred years, heeding the warning of a true love to bring the apocalypse alongside me, and at the time it did sound appealing. However as I have aged it has begun to sound less and less like a paradise and more like it was intended, the end of the world.

These humans that I have grown fond of in my last hundred years did not deserve to perish because I am to find love. That was preposterous, unsound, and wrong. Even if I was deserving of this love, I shall not want it. I will not destroy humanity for something I am undeserving.

_"If you want to live with peace in your heart, come join our Fellowship and we can all eradicate these vampire weeds from God's green earth and bring about peace that our lord God above wanted. Come on down to our Church, fight for the Garden of Eden God only intended for his creations, Humans and not for the Devil's creations, the Vampires, and be a soldier of God today. Praise him and do God's work of wiping out the evil vermin God has put us all on this earth to do. In Jesus name, Amen." _

I watched on at the television, a man who I could only assume by his words was a reverend. He seemed so passionate, so sure of his path because this God of his told him so. I had begun to contemplate the existence of God these last hundred years as my lost humanity has begun to come back to me. It is in seeing people like this Reverend Newlin, as it says below on the screen, that maybe there's one after all. If there is, would he forgive me for what I have done. Would he forgive me for living this long, If I were to meet him?

It was funny, how my brain works now. How I can find the evil in my own kind on my own, without the words of this reverend. How my brain tells me his words are right. We were weeds, growing and feeding off of the beautiful flowers of life to abstain our own existence. We were like pests, growing and never letting go unless someone or something pulls us from the flower. We, as weeds, would rather see the beauty die than ourselves. We were monsters. His words rang true, and yet I still feared for my kind. They could change. There will be many more deaths, sadness, and blood, but they would learn the error of their ways, would they not?

There could be thousands of years until most do, without the proper guidance, but eventually, they would begin to turn on there hidden humanities. We could co-exist. Mainstream as the authority call it. This was a possibility, right? There had to be a solution. There would have to be a sacrifice...A sacrifice of blood.

It was quiet. Most would say too quiet with the noise this day and age produces. For me, however, it was peaceful. It was like breathing the finest and purest air when I was human. Your mind swells of thought and you feel clean. This feeling has long since gone from my many years of undead. I have almost forgotten what it feels like to have that refreshing air fill my lungs.

Sometimes, if I just pretend that I am back home as a child, before everything was taken from me, I can still feel that air. I can still breath.

"Vampire!" An alarmed cry rang out and the cocking of guns was heard in the darkness. I turned slowly towards the sound. Many people, scared people, looked on in disgust. I however, could not blame their disdain for the sadness I am sure many vampires have bestowed upon them. For that I am sorry. However, that was not the point of my being here.

"You have trespassed on the Fellowship of the Sun demon, you will answer to God for your sins and he will cast you down into the firey pits of Hell with your creator, Satan himself!" said this man with a very thick southern accent. I could have snapped them all like a twig and if this had been 200 years ago I would have. However, I did not come here to fight or to kill. I came here to talk.

"I wish to speak with your reverend Newlin." I say loudly for the humans. The humans all stare at me, worried I might strike at any moment. I applaud them for being cautious people around vampires, it will keep them safe. There are many untrustworthy, especially when in dealings with humans. I am not one of those vampires, but of course, they do not know of this.

"He don't want to speak with any of your kind. You all are monsters, I ought to-" The many raised his rifle and pointed the barrel at me. I did not flinch. I of course was worried he was a reckless human, but if I were to die I would think it would make sense to be by a human hand for the humans I have killed. Just as the man was to pull the trigger a voice rang out.

"Now now Toby. The demon has requested to speak with me first, I think the least we could do before we kill this monster and send him back to the fires of hell is to hear what it has to say." Reverend Newlin walked through the parting of people with an air of arrogance. He stood before his people, a smirk upon his face and daggering eyes. "So, go on beast. What is it you have to say to me." He pressed.

"I must speak with you about pressing matters. About this peace you have spoken about in your programs." There was a resounding laugh that spread across the group of people before me, the leader was the Reverend. I sigh inwardly as I have now been aware this was not going to be an easy feat as I had feared.

"Peace. Your kind don't even know what peace is because if you did, you would know that the only way there will ever be peace on this earth is if you all are dead...well, deader than your already are." He spat, the group all grunting their agreeance.

"I know many of my kind have wronged you. For this I am truly sorry. But there are also many who have evolved and continue to evolve every year." I plead, though my voice was as dead as I was on the inside. I'm sure that did not go unnoticed to the reverend and it surely did not help the situation. But it has been decades since my voice has had it's boyish chime. "I wish to speak with you about a peace between our kind. Could we come to an agreement, to co-exist?" I ask.

Newlin stands with perfect posture, eyes glancing around his people and then back at me a fire of pure hate nested inside them.

"If I can put silver cuffs on you then we can speak in my office." His voice was eerily calm, however, I agree and soon the cuffs are on my wrists, a vivid steam rising from beneath the silver.

I was then escorted into the church. I don't know if it was superstition or my new found questionings of God, but a fear of being struck down plagued my thoughts as I neared the entrance. It seemed only natural that an unholy thing such as me would be smite down by God for defiling his sanctuary. If this were true I would welcome it. It is only fair for the sins I have accumulated over the last 2,000 years. To be struck down in the house of God.

Soon we arrive to a door, which the Father opens and ushers me inside. I walk inside and stand before a desk. The pain in my wrists were burning and the skin was beginning to peel around the silver tearing through the muscle and soon to the bone. I tried to ignore the incessant ache and watch the father. He walks around the desk and settles in a chair, hands folded together before finally he speaks.

"Now, my people were ready and willing to bestow upon you with the true death. And I prevented that because you come to my church with promises of peace, when we all know that vampires are genetically programmed without it. It's in your dna, you thrive on the fear and pray on the weak. But I've brought you here to tell you about my army. Well, they aren't so much my army as they are God's army. But God has put me in charge to lead them, to teach them about every weakness a vampire possesses in order to purify them from his garden. I brought you here because I can tell you are an old vampire. You've walked on this earth decades longer than god has ever intended a human to, which means you are no longer a child of god, but of the devil. My members aren't ready to take on all the vampires out there yet, but soon, and I'm talking very soon, they will be wiping this world clean of the unclean and I thought, since you were kind enough to come all the way down here, that you would be the perfect trial run for the Fellowship of The Sun. Now, agree or don't vampire, but I think we both know you don't have much of a choice because, now that you have come and defiled our lord's sanction you understand that I can't just let you leave." Father Newlin, in the only way I could describe, preached.

Inwardly I hung my head at this. Not because he was disgusted by my kind enough to bring the true death to all, but that my kind, including myself, were responsible for these thoughts in all of these humans. I could not cast the first stone, as the stones were not mine to cast. It was theirs; the humans. It was their time to take back control of this planet. I couldn't agree more. However, my thoughts, as he mentioned killing all vampires, swelled of my progenies; Eric and Nora. They were my children and as I have sworn to protect them, I could not stand by and let them be murdered for being the monsters I have created through the centuries.

"I want us to live in harmony Father Newlin." I say calmly even after listening to his words woven so deeply in hate. Was there a way to protect my family, to protect all vampires? A way to keep a peace if the Fellowship somehow believed that their was a peace offering. A sacrifice. "What if there was a sacrifice. Would their be a peace then?" I ask hopefully.

The reverend leaned forwards onto his folded hands. "And who is this sacrifice you speak of?" He says.

My empty eyes stare into the Reverend's. "Me." I say.

A wicked smile sits comfortably on his lips.

* * *

Mary's POV

_2000, Indianapolis, Indiana_

_"I'm old enough to stay on my own Dean, go on your date." I'm almost positive that was my 10th time rolling my eyes and repeating the same phrase over and over whilst Dean gives me that hard stare that said-my word is law and you're just a kid so you have to listen to me, so you need to shut up now- he loves oh so much reserved specially for me. "11 remember, I'm practically a teenager. I mean Sammy even got to be alone at my age." I pressured._

_"Yeah, but you're not Sam, dad will kill me if anything happens to you, and I'm not letting you out of my sight, so just sit down and shut up." Okay bossy pants. I don't know why everyone in my family, which unfortunately consisted of only overprotective men, treated me like I was some puppy who needed to be watched or would end up chowing down on everyone's shoes._

_"What if while I'm out, a vamp just walks on in, hungry and "Oh look, a little girl all alone, smells like dinner time!"" He raised his hands up and got that crazy look like vampires do. Actually, kind of like my man Jack in The Shining. Okay, so someone likes to over react. But, seriously, this conversation-or lecture-was nothing new._

_So I raised my hands in surrender and added the 11th invisible tally on my eye rolling chart for the day._

_He sighed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress across from myself, who sat at the small dining table._

_"You know what you smell like to them, why do you think dad gets so crazy when he hunts these kind of blood suckers, huh? The whole reason he goes after these leeches is to keep you safe. Just let us do our jobs."_

_Here we go with the, "your irresistible to certain kinds of vamps and they all want to eat you for some mysterious reason" ploy. Yeah yeah, I got it. The first time I heard that I was 4 and even then I got it, so by now I was sick and tired of hearing it. All I wanted was to be alone for 5 seconds. I'm never alone._

_Not only because my dad is paranoid, now Dean too, but I couldn't even take a shower without someone knocking on the door every 2 minutes. Yes, I'm 11. Yes, I'm vampire crack. Yes, I know every monster in my dreams is real. But would it kill anybody to let me watch Dexter's Laboratory in peace!?_

_Dad's been hunting a lot more lately. And deans been getting more and more protective as of dad's orders._

_Sam wasn't too bad, he was more worried about getting his school work done and fighting with dad. But when I really started up he would take me aside and start giving the whole spiel about how they are only looking out for me. That they love me and blah blah blah blah blah. However annoying his little sit down is, it was about the only way to get me off the subject of letting me be on my own for a while when I just wouldn't let it go._

_Of course I only start up my tantrums with Dean and Sam. If I even bring it up, and trust me I have, with my dad, I get this look that only my dad can give and I swear I'm close to peeing on myself. Sometimes dad's temper and disappointment can scare me more than the monsters under my bed._

_Sam sat at the table to my left, head buried in a book as usual. I don't even think he heard us fighting he was so nose deep in the thing. Despite being more interested in a book than my suffering, he was still my favorite brother. At least for the moment. He wasn't the one yelling at me and hovering constantly._

_I liked it better when Sam was left with me, then I can try to pretend he wasn't here. Usually he'll be in his books and leave me be. But then others he'll try his hand at being a good big brother and try to play some games with me. Cards was more our thing, which irked Dean because when he would try to play too he would end up losing because his poker face is so terrible and walk off grumbling about why we can't play pool._

_Now however unfortunate my luck could be, I was struck with this loud mouth and even if I tried watching Dexter I wouldn't be able to hear it over his blasting music. Number 12 and I'm in my bed, back turned to the two. I close my eyes and try to ignore my anger. Last thing I hear is a slap and Dean saying in not so hushed tones, "and this Is before she starts having periods." And then a disgusted groan from Sam._

_It was the same dream I've had since I was 4, the first vampire attack. I was on the Mary go round, one of the only times I've ever been on one. Daddy actually let me do it by myself this time after riding with me for the first rounds. I keep passing him and waving those big overly excited waves and daddy would do the same. He was smiling for once, which was more than enough reason to feel as happy as I did. As I round the corner, unable to see his smile anymore I stare straight ahead and the next thing I know I'm off the horse with an unimaginable pain in my neck. All I remember is a black figure. I don't know if he was just some big black smoke or if I blocked out his face from the fear. All I knew was that he was evil and he was going to kill me. With that thought I remember the most horrible sound you could ever imagine and it wouldn't be until after it was all over that I realized it was me. Dad instantly got into hunter mode and decapitated the monster that unlike others didn't just fall down but busted into red goo._

_That was the first time we found out that there were two different kinds of vampires. Ones that thirsted animalistically and wildly for my blood. And ones that could care less. Dad made it a point to kill every last vampire anyways, paying special close attention to the exploding ones who seemed drawn to my blood._

_I woke with a start from the door slamming. In came my daddy. He looked angry and possibly drunk so tentatively I walked to him as he sat in the reclining chair in the corner. I stop in front of him for a second before he pulled his head from his hands and looked straight at me with a tired smile. I gave my brightest one and hugged him around his neck. He pulled me into his lap and I almost sighed like...like coming home._

* * *

PRESENT DAY, 2009 COLORADO

"I can kill anything with my hands tied behind my back." I challenged. We both didn't believe that, I of course, was exaggerating. But when it came to hunting we got a little competitive. We always had been. Ever since we both officially started hunting we started up the betting and usually the longer it went on, the more outrages we got.

"Oh yeah? I distinctly remember you having your hands tied behind your back and not killing anything." He retorted.

I glared. "Really? When?" He got this gleeful look in his eyes. Like he was remembering something great. Instantly I knew what he was going to say and I could kick myself. Bad choice of words.

"Oh yeah" he said, all but laughing the words. "Remember that uh-that Shapshifter, east Washington." The asshole didn't even let me answer, just kept going with a smug smirk. I was beginning to think he was the example your parents tried to scare you with of when you made a face too long and it freezes that way. "32 stitches, 6 inches deep. That 'little' scar on your back, ringing any bells here?"

I sigh, half annoyed and half defeated. "Yeah who was it that pushed you out of the way and stabbed it in the heart."

"Rhetorical I assume." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Rhetorical." Smug bastard.

"Remind me why we're best friends again." I use my finger to gesture between the two of us, as if he didn't already know I was talking about him.

"Cause every time you open your mouth you have this uncanny ability to make we want to punch you in the face."

I looked at Wren, his smirk prominent-what else is new-and tried not to smile along with him.

"Aww, I love you too Mare, or I mean I want to punch you in the face also."

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a hug, ruffling my hair and all but beating on my back.

"So this 'hunters academy,'" I rolled my eyes, and put the words in parentheses because truth be told if there was some legit hunters academy, I know me and my brothers would have come across it at some point.

"Let me guess, they were unoriginal and actually named it hunters academy." I'm almost laughing at the ridiculousness that is this academy. You learn through experience, not books on how to survive an attack by the big bads In this world.

Wren just stared off, silent. Which was completely unlike him and was kind of starting to freak me out a bit.

I knocked him with my shoulder. It only hit him on the elbow, me being so much shorter than him. I was trying to get him to perk up, but he seemed determined to sulk in his own like world.

We were walking from his house to the lake next door, however I decided to stop so I could get some answers. It took him a few steps before he realized I wasn't next to him and turned to look at me as if to see what was wrong with me. Oh yeah, because I'm the downer in this situation, huh?

"What the hells wrong with you man. You seem crappier than usual." I said jokingly, but I was beyond ready to find out what was making him act so unlike himself. I tried to crack a smile, "you on your period or something?"

He didn't even smirk at that one. Now I was on the verge of freaking out.

He scrunched up his eyebrows and bit his lip like he does when things bother him. Yeah he doesn't know he has a tell, and I'm sure as hell not gonna tell him.

"Why does there have to be something wrong? Can't I just me quiet without you jumping down my throat?"

Oh yeah and tries to make me feel guilty, like that's gonna work.

"Because I tell you when you're acting like a weirdo that means I'm jumping down your throat? Okay miss, I'll stop being concerned. But you're still going to tell me what the hells got your panties in a bunch." He just looked down, defeated. Yeah, that's right. Give in. I knew he would. He never keeps anything from me for very long.

"Alright." He closed his eye and walked closer to me, grabbed both my shoulders looked down from his 6'4" frame down to my short 5'4". Dang this must be serious. He looks so conflicted right at this moment. He took a drop breath and finally spoke. "I'm going."

I think it took me a minute to put it together, and I must have looked like a fool with my mouth wide open and face looking confused as hell. Then it clicked and I pushed him away. An overwhelming feeling of almost betrayal came over me and I felt like his touch was burning me.

"What the fuck are you talking about Wren? You're already a hunter, you don't need training dumbass. Why are you going, why are you leaving..."

I wanted to finish so bad with, why are you leaving me. But at the last second I realized that wasn't fair. I left him all the time. Why did I think he would be here waiting forever. So what that we were best friends since I could walk. Or that his dad, pastor Jim, had been like my surrogate father.

I spent almost every Christmas, up until my 14th birthday with them. Hell he just lost his father less than 7 months ago. He was still hurting, even if I was use to happy, smug, sarcastic, annoying and egotistical Wren. He was still in pain, still trying to make sense of everything. I was too, I lost my dad too, but I had Sam and Dean. My wound had long healed. Wren's was fresh and I guess I was nowhere near enough to fix it.

Wren had no one. No one but me. Maybe he didn't think so anymore. On that thought I threw myself into his arms. I'm not an emotional person dammit, I didn't have that luxury in my line of business, but it took all my willpower to keep the tears away.

Within seconds I felt his arms grip around me, holding me closer than I already was. I could tell he didn't want to leave either.

I pulled myself together, clearing my throat before stepping back. It would have been a clean break except he held me tighter to him, not letting me go. I was stuck against him and as mad as I wanted to be, I couldn't.

It was almost another 2 minutes before he let go. When I looked up to his face he had that smirk I've been looking for, the thing that was unmistakably Wren.

His big hand went to my shoulder, drawing circles on the protruding bone and said, "It's called The Fellowship Of The Sun, smart ass. I know I'm a hunter, better than you. And I'm not going only to hunt. I'm going to be an assistant pastor."

That surprised me. However, not the pastor part. Even with his potty mouth he was one hell of a pastor, like his father. I knew then it was something he felt he had to do. To somehow honor his father and make him proud wherever he was. I didn't dare voice that thought though. I knew he wanted to keep those reasons to himself. But I knew.

I was starting to grow terrified. He was all I had. Like, literally my only friend.I didn't want him to go. He was leaving me, when he made a promise to me years ago when we were 10 that he never would. What do I expect though, everyone leaves me.

I felt the tiniest bit of liquid run down my cheek and I turned my back to him. He can't see me cry. I don't cry dammit! I'm a freaking Winchester. Crying is reserved for when someone dies, and sometimes not even then.

I was beginning to hate him for turning me into such a girl right now. However, I just 'playfully' punched him in the arm and kept on walking.

"Ouch!" He yelled after me, freaking daddy long legs caught up with me in 2 short strides, laughing as he slung his arm around my shoulder. "You should come visit sometime. It's in Texas!" He said excitedly.

Yeah, right. Dean going to church, come on. Me and Sam won't go debating about religion with the pastor as Dean has been known to do in the past.

We ran and jumped around the lake next to his house, with several failed attempts at me trying to throw his ass in it before we finally made our way back to the house. Sam and Dean had of course been sleeping, or rather Dean. Sammy was researching, as is the norm with my brainiac brother.

"Did you guys have fun?" He said as he stared into the computer screen. How he can still function as long as he spends on that thing is beyond me.

"Oh, loads." I said in mock excitement. "Expect for the part where I found out my best friend is going to become a monk, but you know. Just like any other time we come and visit."

Sam stopped whatever it was he was doing and looked at us like we grew 3 heads or something. I stared at him and he just shrugged, going back to his...whatever.

"Uh, Correction: not a monk, a pastor." He said proudly.

"uh, Correction: assistant pastor." Get your facts straight sir.

Sam just chuckled at our banter. Dean rubbed at his eyes and sat up lazily.

"Who's pastor? What monk?" He said disoriented. It was my turn to chuckle like a little girl.

"No one Dean, go back to sleep." He thumbs up and laid back down on the sofa, a little smile on his face from being able to return to dreamland.

Daddy long legs, sat down at the dining room chair with Sam. "Yeah, I got handpicked by Father Newlin to be a Pastor-"

"Assistant." I patronized, much to Pastor Wrenly's chagrin. I quietly laughed at his sigh.

"Assistant Pastor, at his academy for God in Texas, The Fellowship Of The Sun." He said gleefully. Who knew religion could be so much fun apparently.

Sam got that scrunchy face he got when something sounds familiar. "The Fellowship Of The Sun?" Gears were spinning in that computer head of his and it sort of peaked my interest. "That Anti-Vampire church?" That Anti-What church?!

"Vampires?!" I shouted without even thinking, causing Dean to shoot up into hunter mode and pull out his knife that he can't sleep without from under his pillow.

"Vampires? Where? How many? Which ones?" He panicked. I would have laughed at the urgency in his voice if I wasn't so shocked right now.

"Wait, you're going to some church that hates vampires?" I was beyond confused right now. "I thought you were going to some hunters academy? What the hell Wrenly?"

"First and foremost, call me Wrenly one more time and see what happens. Secondly, it is an academy to train you to hunt vampires, though it's mostly for inexperienced people. And thirdly, I'm going to be a pastor there. They hate vampires just as much as the rest of us, except their your everyday average Joes. I'm going there to educate them, get them ready to defend themselves from those evil abominations."

You know, I hate to be that kind of girl who thinks the world revolves around her, but did all this vampire hate have anything to do with the fact that vampires are all up my ass to try and get some of my special blood?

Wren was always one of those peaceful hunters who felt bad every time they had to slice and dice. He even prayed for the damn things when it was all over and done with. But I don't think I've ever heard him speak with such malice towards anything. Even though his dad was a full time priest and a part time hunter and hunter supplier, he still taught Wren to love everything and everyone.

I just couldn't help but think maybe this anger directed so strongly on those blood lovers was because everyone of them wants to eat me alive. I mean, Wren was my best friend, I loved him. If anything was trying to hurt him I would hate it too and then some. So, was that what he was feeling too?

"Since when did you hate vampires so much?" I asked skeptically. I just can't believe he's really going to some anti-vampire religious freaks readying for some pretend apocalypse and sprout all that 'We hate vampires. They are unnatural, we must use knives and pitchforks." when the real apocalypse had nothing to do with the damn things. Like seriously, where is my Wren right now?

"Since they murder and rape anything with a pulse, that's when." He said indignantly. Okay, calm down there man. I know they do all that, why do you think me and my brothers try to keep as far away from them as possible. It wasn't like this was brand new territory for us.

"Okay..." I trailed off. I really didn't know what to say. Wren looked pissed. He was looking down at his hands like they were a blood sucker themselves and if looks could kill we'd be amputating the dead limbs right now.

Dean stood in the same spot, eyes wide and still alert. "So there's no vampires?" he said dumbly. Wow, he must really be tired. I couldn't blame him after all with this whole apocalypse thing going on right now. We were all pretty tired.

"No Dean. No vampires today. Maybe tomorrow." I said offhandedly. He laughed without humor and plopped back down on the couch. I guess he decided to stay up. Too alert now to go back to sleep.

Sam kept that scrunched up nose look and finally spoke after things calmed down. "Isn't that the church with the guy who's family was killed?" Sam, always fishing for more information. I don't know how he stores it all, but If I wasn't grossed out by brains, or didn't want my brother alive, I'd love to pick around in it to see if it has hidden volts of something that normal people don't have.

"You mean who's family was murdered by vampires." He corrected with venomous disdain. "Yeah, Father Newlin."

Dean rubbed his eyes and looked over to us, finally deciding to join the conversation. "Oh that, uh, that guy on the TV with the accent. Talks to the vampires about all that Jesus stuff?" He says. "His wifes hot." He added. He got this smile on his face that reminds me of when we were innocent kids. I gape at him, to which he shrugs his shoulders. You and your hormones Dean.

Sam scoffed. "Where did you say this church was?" He readied his hands above the computer keys.

"Why does that matter?" I liked going to church. It felt like home. But when there were people openly welcoming vampires to attack, well, I don't want to be anywhere near that particular church. I don't even want Wren to go, especially with this new information. Vampires killed the pastors family for God's sakes.

Sam looked at me like I was crazy, "So we can go." Right, someone else is crazy here.

"Uhm, an openly anti-vampire church with religious nuts waving around stakes doesn't sound like my idea of fun, more like a vampire magnet. Plus, I think we have more pressing matters like Lilith and the apocalypse ridding our asses. So, no thanks." I say. "Especially since sooner or later it's going to get attacked by said vamps. This is inexperienced and scared humans were talking about. They're easy pickins." I look at Wren. "Oh, no offence." I add nonchalantly.

He waved it off. He even knew some religious people could be a bit too much."None taken." he said. "But, I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to train them and they'll be okay."

I nod, even if I didn't believe that for a second, I nodded. "Right." I deadpanned.

"So you're going to a church with angry people who want all vampires dead. And you think your going to teach them all how to be hunters?" See, Dean didn't even believe it.

"Dean, it's more people going after the vampires. The more vampires that get killed the easier it is for us and the safer it is for Mary." Sam determined. Wow, Sammy's okay with throwing the pigs to the slaughter, huh?

"So you don't care at all that these people are going to get slaughtered trying to kill vampires who are 20 times faster and stronger than them. That doesn't bother you at all?" He said. See, Dean gets it.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, I could see this about to become a heated debate.

"No ones dying. I'll make sure of that. These people, they're stronger than you think." Wren spoke confidently. Though I could tell by his face that even he was a bit worried by it. He had this face of hidden uncertainty that made him look so young. So, 16 again. I felt myself smile at it.

"Yeah, these people are going to get themselves killed." Dean grumbled, sitting across from Wren.

"They have faith. They'll have training. They'll be okay. There's no need to worry." He shrugged as if that just ends the conversation there.

"Faith?" Dean spat. Okay, not now Dean. Every dang time anyone brings up religion Dean has to challenge it. I was so done with this conversation. "What good is that when a vampires sucking you dry, huh? I mean, where's that faith then? Hell, tell me, where's 'God' then" Dean puts in air quotes.

"Okay. So how about them yankee's huh?" I said, trying to get everyone off the subject.

"When do you leave?" Sam took this opportunity to speak.

"Uhm…" He trailed off, biting his lip and scratching the back of his head. "Tonight."

Uh, excuse you? What in the actual fuck Wren?!

"What the hell Wren? When were you planning on sharing this with the class?" I was about this close to slapping him. I thought the whole point of us coming here was so me and him could hang out. That's kind of hard to do when you're half way across the country preaching and teaching people how to kill vampires.

"I was gonna tell you-" he tried to speak but I didn't want excuses.

"Yeah, sure you were. In person or a freaking note left on the fridge in the middle of the night?" I was pretty much yelling at this point. Within the span of an hour he'd told me about some freaky church full of god fearing, vampire hating people who are training to kill vampires that we somehow didn't know about, well other than Sammy but he doesn't count, oh and yeah I'm leaving in a few hours. Great friendship there bro.

"I wouldn't do that to you. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know when the right time was." Excuses excuses. I roll my eyes and head out the door.

"Well, good riddance." In hindsight I really had no reason to be mad. I mean, I left on a whim plenty of times. But Wren was so stable, I could always count on him being right here, forever. And now, he wouldn't be. I don't know how he was planning on me taking this, but i'm pretty sure this wasn't it.

I found myself laughing. I had no idea why, maybe the sheer ridiculousness of it all. He was leaving. The only time Wren even left this house was for coming on hunting trips with us or locally in Colorado, or school. Crap, what about school? He was going to college for some unknown reason, what the hell is he going to tell them. Oh, I can't go to college because I have this higher calling which consists of teaching rednecks how to kill vampires down in the south. I'm sure that will go over well. What is he going to do just not show up ever again? Wren was pretty responsible so I think it was safe to assume he'd already had his affairs in order. Just not me apparently. Last off the check off list, great.

I don't know how long I was sitting by the lake before I heard footsteps behind me.

"Are you still wanting to rip my head off?" Came a cautious voice behind me. He was standing a pretty good distance away, just in case I wanted to attack him spur of the moment. Smart kid.

"Yep." I popped the p and ringed my hands together. All of a sudden they got cold. Why hadn't I noticed before.

"Would you settle for a punch, because I kind of need my head to live and stuff." He attempted to joke, and I did give a quiet chuckle but I still didn't turn around.

Finally he walked in front of me, sitting down before me and poked my knee.

"I'm sorry. If that counts for anything." I could tell he was. He got all whispery when he was sincere about stuff. I don't know why, but it was always something I noticed.

I nod and give a quick smile before dropping my head again.

"It's dangerous, you know. I mean you have to know that these kinds of vampires…" I sigh. What the hell can I say to get this idiot to stop being an idiot and stay here where he was safe and stable? "They're vicious, and their mean, and they only want blood. They're complete animals." I'm on the verge of pleading, but once Wren's mind was made it was impossible to change it. How else do you think he wormed his way into hunts with us?

"I'm helping people who have no protection against them. I'm doing something really good here. You have to see that Mary. I'm not going to hurt you, or whatever it is you think I'm doing. Im sure as hell not going in blind. I can help a lot of people. Hell, maybe even kill a lot of vampires in the process. And if that means your just a little bit safer, well, then I think it's well worth it." He said all this with so much determination. He really wasn't changing his mind was he?

Oh and, didn't I say this was about me in some way? Predictable much?

"I hate these freaking vampires." I relented. He smiled wider, if that was possible and hugged me. It was kind of an awkward hug, what with the way we were sitting Indian style. But, it was still nice.

"That's my girl. Can't stay mad at me for long." He said. He was rubbing my back and kissed the side of my head.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off. He laughed.

"If you die over there i'll...I'll bring you back and rekill you, you got it?" I say. If this idiot died on me, oh there was going to be hell to pay.

"Pinky swear it?" He held out his long pinky, wiggling it, coxing me to join. I did after a moment of stink eyeing him and smiled.

"Pinky swear." You dumbass.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading the first chapter of The Sun and The Moon. I hope you liked it. If you want you could leave me a review and that would be super encouraging. I'd love to know if you guys liked it or find it interesting at least and if you have any constructive criticism that would be wonderful! So, for anyone wishing that Mary and Godric met in this chapter, I am working on the second one, which will be of the first episode in True Blood that Godric debuts and they will meet then. So, until then, I hope you liked this chapter. And if you are a fan of supernatural and want to read the prequel of this, I am putting up a new story in conjunction with this one of Mary's integration in the Supernatural series from her POV with sprinkles of Sam's and Dean's called 'Little Lamb'. So, I should have that up any day now and I hope you check it out as well. Thanks again everyone!


End file.
